


First Date

by IncendiaGlacies



Series: Dominatrix Verse [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: Rip and Gideon go on their first date
Relationships: Gideon/Rip Hunter
Series: Dominatrix Verse [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1339132
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	First Date

“Is the tie too much? It’s too much isn’t it? I should go change.” Rip ran a hand through his hair, stressed, and completely messed it up again. As he turned from the hallway mirror to go up the stairs he found Jonas sitting on the stairs, a concerned look on his face. “What’s wrong?”

“Are you going to marry Gideon?”

Rip’s face paled. “What?” It was only their first date! Far too early to think about marriage!

Jonas shrugged. “You seem more stressed this time than all the other dates-”

Appointments with his Mistress more like, Rip corrected his son in his mind.

“-and you’ve been dating for a while – are you going to propose?”

“No,” Rip said seriously. “Absolutely not. If, one day, we get to that point, you know I would ask you first, Jonas. And we haven’t dated that long.”

“It’s been almost a year.”

Rip lost use of his voice. Had they really been sneaking around for so long and fake dating? They really had to make up for lost time. “It still feels fairly new and we’re just getting to know each other still.”

Jonas didn’t look convinced.

“Hey,” Rip said softly, touching his shoulder, “it’s just a date.” His first date since losing Miranda really. Well, the first one he ever actually cared about. Lily had tried to set him up a few times until he finally got her to stop.

“Okay.”

Rip ruffled Jonas’ hair. “Now, tie or no tie?”

“Just wear the tie. And fix your hair, dad. You look sloppy,” Jonas teased the same way Rip had on his photo day.

Fixing himself up, Rip grabbed his car keys. “You swear you’re fine staying on your own?”

“Dad!”

“Fine.” Rip kissed Jonas’ head. “Please don’t spend the entire night playing video games. You have Lily and Jax’s number and I’ll pick up-”

“I know, I know! I’m not a baby! And it’s hardly the first time you’ve left me alone.”

But it was the first time Rip didn’t feel guilty about it. When he’d been sneaking around for sessions with Gideon, it was always at odd times, when Jonas was at school, a sleepover, sometime when he wouldn’t be missed. When he didn’t feel so awful that he was putting his own desires over his son.

“I know. I love you.”

Jonas rolled his eyes and pushed his father out the door after a quick hug. “Love you too. Now leave!”

Rip huffed and got into his car, belatedly wondering if he should have specified no parties either. Oh well, too late for that now. He put the car into reverse and went to pick up Gideon.

* * *

“You look beautiful,” Rip said softly when Gideon opened the door. She really did in her dark blue dress. Instead of her usual locket she had opted for a silver pendant.

Gideon blushed as she fumbled with her keys to lock her door. “I’ve changed like five times,” she muttered, eyes widening as she realized what she’d revealed. Nervously, she turned to face him. “Sorry, it’s – it’s been a long time since I’ve done this.”

“Me too.”

They stood there staring at each other for a moment too long before Rip cleared his throat and offered his arm.

“Shall we?”

“Thank you, Mr. Hunter.” Gideon looped her arm through his.

He led her down to the car and held the door open for her. Gideon smiled at the chivalry and settled herself in as Rip started the car again.

“You still haven’t told me where we’re going,” she commented lightly.

“I told you dinner and you told me you had no food allergies and the rest is a surprise.”

She pouted like a school girl and Rip almost gave in, but luckily had been conditioned enough by Jonas not to falter just yet. The drive was uneventful and Gideon sang along to the radio softly making Rip smile. As they pulled up to their destination, Gideon’s eyes widened like saucers.

“Sugarhouse?” she squealed.

Rip frowned. “You’ve heard of it?”

“Have I heard of the premiere five star restaurant with a waiting list a month long and what is said to be the best dessert menu on this side of the country?” She raised an eyebrow. “Is that a trick question?”

Rip grew hot under his collar and loosened his tie. “Can’t be that good,” he muttered.

“It is,” she said surely. “Based on the desserts alone. I hear when you enter there’s a chocolate fountain as tall as a baby giraffe.”

“Now that is just ridiculous.”

Gideon squealed again and kissed his cheek. “Sorry, was that too forward? Should I not have-”

“No, no! I liked it! I mean, we’re on a date. You’re supposed to kiss me. If you want to.”

“I want to,” she said quietly.

Rip squeezed her hand and smiled gently. “Let’s go to dinner.”

He got out of the car and opened her door, helping her out. Gideon stared at the large glass building (said to resemble a greenhouse) in awe. “How did you get us a reservation? I’ve tried calling before with…” She trailed off, not wanting to mention her ex-girlfriend tonight. “They’re always booked.”

Rip stared at the restaurant uncomfortably. “It’s mine.”

Gideon blinked. “What?”

He cleared his throat. “I own it. I’m head chef sometimes, but these days it does just fine without me so I really only come in once a month. Always have Jonas’ birthday parties here.”

“You – you own Sugarhouse?”

“Yes.” Rip wondered if he should have taken her somewhere else, but he knew his restaurant had good food, and more importantly, amazing desserts. He held out his hand for hers, hoping to put this to rest.

Numbly, she placed her hand in his. “I didn’t know that.” They’d known each other for so long and she didn’t even know what he’d done for a living.

Rip shrugged and squeezed her hand. “I suppose it never came up.”

Gideon recalled their previous sessions. “That’s why you were able to come during the day for…our sessions?” she finished in a whisper.

Rip nodded. “I come in when its needed. When I first started I was always here, working it up from the ground.”

“It’s beautiful,” Gideon complimented.

“Thank you. Miranda actually-” He stopped himself short.

“It’s okay. You can talk about her if you want to, I don’t mind.”

“It’s not very fair to you,” he said sheepishly. Moving on with Gideon, it was meant to be a clean slate, no more looking back.

“It’s okay to take things slow, isn’t it?”

Rip realized she wasn’t just talking about him. “Yes. Miranda came up with the design. She loved gardening, and said to make it look like a greenhouse or a glass palace. And Jonas loved his sweets, and it was clearly a specialty of mine. So we named it Sugarhouse.”

Gideon waited as Rip led her past the line and through the doors, nodding at the usher. While Rip worked on getting the ‘usual’ seats, Gideon was already distracted by the chocolate fountain. It wasn’t as big as a baby giraffe but the sheer size of it! And it was free! Everyone that was waiting on their table was free to dip their snacks into the fountain.

“Gideon? We’re this way.” Rip paused when he saw how fixated Gideon was on the chocolate and smiled. Leaning over, he skewered a strawberry and placed it under the liquid chocolate then held it out to her.

She grinned and plopped it in her mouth, chewing slowly. Rip chuckled and picked up a napkin, lightly dabbing at the smear on the corner of her mouth, making her blush.

“It’s delicious,” she finally said, swallowing.

“Come on then. There’s more at the table. I’ll ask them to bring out the best desserts.”

“I heard there was a rainbow crepe cake as big as your head!”

Rip laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist. “That’s what we’ll start with then.”

* * *

The awkward nerves mostly melted away as they spent dinner together. Gideon took the smallest courses, wanting to sample all the desserts.

“Whatever you don’t finish we can box up and you can take it home,” Rip assured her.

“Good, because I am stuffed.” Gideon groaned, staring at the panna cotta. So light, so airy, creamy, delicious…she couldn’t have one more bite.

“You’re just like Jonas,” Rip mused.

Gideon smiled. “How is he?”

“Good.” Rip cleared his throat, remembering his conversation with his son before leaving. “Reminded me that everyone thinks we’ve been dating a lot longer than we have, actually.”

“Glad we’re catching up to where we should be.”

“Me too.” Rip pushed his chair back. “Ready?”

“No.” Gideon didn’t want the night to end. She pushed her chair back. “But if I don’t go now, I’ll end up living here. You’d have to roll me out in a wheelbarrow”

He had one of the waiters wrap up Gideon’s leftovers and quietly led her back to the car. She was right that the evening had passed far too quickly. He drove her back to the apartment, helping her get out of the car again.

Gideon stalled in the parking lot. “I-I would invite you up but…” She took a deep breath. “It’s just that, that’s where we would have our sessions and this is something different, it’s us and I’m just not ready to mix the two yet and-”

“Gideon, Gideon! I understand.” Rip nodded in agreement. “We’ll figure this out as we go along.” He didn’t quite want to give up his nights with his Mistress, but Rip quite enjoyed the company of sweet blushing Gideon as it was. “I should get home to Jonas anyway. He’s been alone for hours and probably hasn’t done anything but defeat aliens.”

“They’re from the planet Xarbor.”

Rip shook his head, deciding not to ask why she knew more about his son’s hobbies than he did. “Another night?”

Gideon nodded. “Another night.”

Rip stepped forward tentatively. “As it is the end of our date, there is something I’ve wanted to do for a while.”

“What’s that?” she watched him closely, heart beating fast.

“I would very much like to kiss you, Gideon.” They had done so much in their sessions, he’d been naked in front of her countless times and yet, this felt far more intimate, standing this close to her.

“I would like that very much.”

Rip smiled and placed his hands on her hips and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. Neither of them moved to deepen it, relishing the sweetness and innocence of the kiss, something that their previous relationship hadn’t allowed to evolve.

“That was nice,” Gideon murmured as Rip rested his forehead against hers.

“It was.”

“You will call me, won’t you?” she said suddenly. “This wasn’t just a one time thing?”

He kissed her again. “Definitely not.” For the first time in a long time, Rip could see a future with someone that wasn’t his wife. With Gideon. “I’m going to call you first thing.”

“Okay.” She pecked his lips, blushed, and stepped back. “Now, turn around.”

“What?”

“I need to walk back to my flat and it’s going to be awkward if you look at me!”

Rip scoffed and rolled his eyes before doing as she said. He felt her soft lips against the back of his neck and clenched his hands to stop himself from turning around and kissing her again. Rip listened to the sound of her heels against the pavement. Quietly, he turned back once.

“Cheat!” Gideon yelled on the stairs, looking back at him too.

Rip grinned. “Couldn’t help myself. You’re beautiful.”

Gideon shook her head, face aflame. “Good night!”

“Good night!”

As Rip watched her scurry up the stairs he decided he’d call her the minute he got home.


End file.
